life under the shadows
by crazystory
Summary: Im mina and i have the worst life ever ,I got lost in the forest for 5 days no food no water no anything then i almost got myself killed......then i meet the cullens. let's not say more you have to read the story to know........
1. Chapter 1 At home

hi, my name is mina im 14 years old .

I have dark brown hair and green eyes.

i hate my life i live in forks with my father.

my mother died when i was 6 years ago i don't really remember her but i do have a picture of her she was so pretty she had big chocolate brown eyes and beautiful brown hair.

after my mother died ,my father thought i didn't need school he said "school wastes your time and that you needed all your time to cook and clean the house."

my father is always out of the house and he comes home in the middle of the night , drunk and start kicking me and i still have marks on my hands , legs..

I don't have friends. And my dad thinks im a freak and he never lets me out of the house cause I I don't know why.

I sometimes see things for example: when I'm dreaming I see a shoe

so when I wake up the shoe is always bad luck I trip on it … sometimes i even think im a freak.

tomorrow is my birthday i have a bad feeling about it, i got a kick in the stomach for my last birthday.

I slept on the couch yesterday when I woke up I found myself on the ground .

I found my hands tied behind my back and my mouth covered

OMG what happened to me I found to voices speaking it sounded like to men

"where did you put the old man ?" a hard voice asked

"I dug a whole in the garden and put him in it"

OMG they where talking about my dad nooooooooo I know I hate him but what am I going to do without him

"what do you think we should do with the girl ?"

"I don't know lets go see if she's awake"

They came over to see me

"where did you put the girl?"

"I swear she was just here"

I ran on my knees to hide under the kitchen counter while they were

Looking for me in the living room I tried to untie my hands while I had the chance

The knife flew while I was trying to free my self from the rope and cut my leg. so I toke the tape of my mouth and I heard the two men come in the kitchen I wish they don't see me .

"found her " he said

He toke me from my hair and started dragging me to the living room

"you thought you would run away from us didn't you?" the tall one asked

I didn't answer. So he kicked me in the stomach and the other spit in my face I tried to hit him but I couldn't. tears were running down my face and I was thinking of what were they going to do to me

"what are we going to do with her now?" the fat one asked

"I don't know " he though for a while I had a bad feeling about this..

"how about we take her into the middle of the forest and tie her to a tree or something ?"

What the hell? no way are they making me go to the forest I hate the forest .from the shock I forgot about my leg there was blood all over the ground .

They pulled me to a car . the car drove so fast into the forest I couldn't keep track of time.

Every part in my body was hurting I knew that my leg was broken.

Then the car stopped ,one of the men came out of the car opened my door and pulled me out from my hair. Why did they have to pull my hair? I was so scared he pulled me to a big tree and tied me onto it and got into the car and left..

It was so cold…………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2 in the forest

It was so cold, I was so hungry and scared.

I thought I was going 2 die it was dark and i heard strange voices and the bushes were moving.

I couldn't think.

I heard wolfs I heard owls and bears.

What am I going to do I thought, couldn't keep my eye lids from closing.

At that very moment all my memories ran though my head

every picture every moment I lived .

Then all I could see was black …………………..

I tried fight the dark but I gave up there is no use so the dark toke over me.

When I opened my eyes I found a fog.

It was so cold ,I was still tied to the tree I tried to free my self but I couldn't .

I'm going to die. I thought to my self I tried to scream:

Help ! help !anybody help!

But I just heard nothing, complete silence . Then I saw black glowing eyes from the bushes I stared at the eyes in fear my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to come out of my chest.

I found a black cat coming out of the bushes I gasped ,I thought it was going to eat me, so I just laughed out loud at my funny thoughts then my laughing turned to crying .

I couldn't stand it I was lost for ever no one will ever find me ,im going to starve .

But I remembered what my mother used to say: NEVER GIVE UP NEVER.

I didn't want to give up but there was nothing I could do.

I tried to scream again HELP! HELP ME!

But all I could hear was more and more silence.

I tried to free my self and it worked .

I was free at last ,I started moving my hands around.

Now I had to look for food. What will I look for maybe: berries or anything I could find .

So I started to hunt for berries and mushrooms I didn't like mushrooms but I had to live no something right?

I started to look around and around I walked for like half an hour without any luck my stomach started to make some noises.

I'm really getting hungry I thought.

I looked on my right then I found some bushes full of berries, wild berries so I started to picks some up and put them in my pockets and some in my mouth, they were so delicious.

After a while I was full, now I am looking for a place to stay the night.

I found the perfect tree, then a gathered some leaves .

I put the leaves on the ground beside the tree and then I sat on them.

The sun was setting it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I closed my eyes and slept ,it was a little less frightening than yesterday .

I woke up and found that it was raining ,it was raining so hard that I couldn't see anything


	3. Chapter 3 running

Its been rain, rain and more rain.

Its been raining for like forever and I'm stuck under this stupid tree.

At last when I woke up it stopped raining thank god.

I started to look for some cave or something I could stay in .

I started to explore parts of the forest, at last I found a small cave that could be a nice place to stay in.

So I gathered some branches and some leaves and things like that….

As I was gathering those stuff I don't know I kind of collapsed all of a sudden.

I kind of was bending down and then fell.

My vision got blurry at first then it got darker and darker.

In my dreams.

I dreamt that I was walking in the forest then I saw monkeys lots of them they looked angry, but I ignored them I kept walking then I saw a huge snake it was hissing at me, then I saw lots of crocodiles looking at me like I'm some kind of food which I'm for them.

When I woke up I started to rub my eyes " strange dream" I told myself

Then I remembered no water in this stupid forest.

I had a headache but I ignored it.

( just another boring day::no water, just boring berries and mushrooms,, no adventure)

But I was wrong….

While I was walking to search for something new to do

I found a small little monkey "where are your parents little guy?"

I just pated him on the head then he started crying that's a bad sign

I looked behind me and found hundreds of angry monkey looking at me

"is this you're baby?" what am I saying I'm talking to monkeys for heavens sake

"I'll be leaving now" I started running evil monkeys

I started running then I found a dead end what am I going to do …………… branches

I started to grab a branch another one, then another I was like tarzan then I looked behind me and i remembered monkeys can climb trees

I grabbed a funny looking branch oh no it's a….. it's a "snake ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

I let go of it and I fell down down down splashhhh water? I fell in a river!

Stupid monkey they can't get me oh wait where are the monkeys

I looked behind me oh oh ,I fell in a crocodile river!

I found four crocodiles two getting in the water and to sitting on the ground with their mouths opened.

I started swimming out of the water as fast as I can it's a good thing I can swim

I got out of the water just in time the crocodiles didn't get me

As I started running I was looking back to see if the crocodiles were chasing me

But as clumsy as I am I tripped and fell and bumped my head on a tree

a coconut tree in the forest?????

Then one of the coconuts fell on my head

Not again ……………………………….. my eyes started to close


	4. Chapter 4 finding

Nissie's pov

It was a sunny day today. At last sun , I missed the sun a lot.

I woke up walked to my bathroom brushed my teeth, combed my hair ect, ect………..

I got out of the bathroom, went to my closet which was filled with new clothes ever tow days because my aunt Alice goes shopping all the time.

I opened the closet picked a pear of jeans and a white t-shirt.

I was ready in 2 min.

I walked to my parents room I didn't find them , they must be hunting.

I walked in the kitchen.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" what was he doing here??

"baby sitting you until your parents come back"

" Emmett how many times do I have to tell you this I'm not a baby any more I turned 16 two months ago . do you remember ? or do I have to say it again"

"ya ya I remember" answering my question

"what are you doing??" asking him with my eyes wide open

"making you breakfast , what does it look like I'm doing?……………. Wait don't answer that , here you go enjoy"

"ummmmmmm Emmett what's this ??" asking looking at the disgusting things on a plat in front of me

"I don't know I just put a bunch of every thing together and pot them in the microwave"

" Emmett can you show me what you put " trying to calm down

"here" he put something in front of me

Eggs, bread, milk, onions, tomatoes and honey.

I was going to vomit

"Emmett this is disgusting"

"no this is breakfast" he was laughing

"Emmett get out of the kitchen promise me you will never ever cook anything ever again"

" ok MUM I promise"

After that very second mum and dad came in laughing

" you heard didn't you?"

"yes we did honey now sit down and let me you make some pancakes" mum said in her caring voice

"ok ,mum did you know that you do the best pancakes ever"

"well thank you hunny"

After that Jacob came threw the door . my sweet sweet boyfriend

" morninn" he said in his charming charming voice

"good morning " I answered

"so…. What's for breakfast?"

"pancakes" mum said laughing

Emmett started laughing and then dad laughed to the whole house was laughing ,then I realized what they were laughing about . they were laughing about Jake's t-shirt it was cut in half and his pants were I don't know eaten.

"what?" he asked like he didn't know what was going on.

" Jake what are you wearing?" I asked really curious of what he was going to say just to hear his voice again.

"oh……… ya Seth and Paul were playing with my pants so Seth almost ate them "

Seth almost ate his pants?? What??

" as for the shirt Rachel cut it in half with the scissors ……….."

Emmett was on the floor laughing so hard. His laughing was like a really big doom .

"Mum can I go to the forest today?" I what the answer was

"sure why not , do you want me to you make you a small picnic basket?"

I love my mum she says yes to ever thing and she's so sweet , grandma Esme and mum are so alike.

"thanks" I said smiling

" Jake come on" I said pulling his hand

" one more bite this is so good, Bella you do the best pancakes ever"

"thanks I hear that a lot"

"come on Jake" this time he stood up

"lets go lets go!! " I said waiting at the door

"ok I'm here" he said looking exited today

"wanna race?" asking a challenge

"but I just ate" looking at me

"are you afraid you're going to lose or are you chicken?"

"what did you call me?

" paaaaaack ppaaaaaack chicken" flapping my hands like a chicken

"oh you are so on, get ready get set "

And I was of before he could say go so I can win . I love to play games with him.

I was at our special place in no time he was just behind me.

Our special place was a small meadow full of flowers, and a small pound .

"hahahhahahhaaha I won"

"no you didn't "

Then we just back on the ground and closed our eyes .

I leaned into him allowing him to hug me, and kissed him.

At that moment I smelled a human scent run through my nose, it burned my throught.

So I just sat right and so did he.

"Jakie?"

"ya?"

"is it just me or is there a human here?"

He sniffed a little

"No you're right there is a human here but where is the smell coming from, I guess it's close"

"let's split up "

So we split up he toke north and I toke east.

I was beside the river, the scent was stronger here .

I looked around and found a girl laying on the ground .

Her clothes were dirty and her hair was messy , she had scars and cuts all over her body.

"Jake?" I called suddenly a huge wolf was beside me .

If I was any one else that didn't know that this wolf was Jake I would scream .

The girl suddenly moved slowly them she started to opened her eyes a little then she kept looking at Jake then,

She stared at me then she said ""

Then she closed her eyes , and I guess she passed out.

I looked at Jacob , he was looking at me.

"let's take her home , we can't just leave her" I said and he nodded.

So Jacob changed into human form (wore his pants) and helped me carry her home.

We were in front of the house in minutes , as we walked in mum was standing there looking at us.

She quickly ran up stairs.


End file.
